warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Sobek
The Sobek combines the accuracy of the Hek with a very large magazine for a shotgun. The fire rate is lower than that of the Boar, but the damage per shot is higher, making it a balanced weapon that is accurate and deadly, with poor ammunition economy as the main downside. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages: *High base damage spread over very few projectiles. *Very high ammo capacity per magazine. *Fully-automatic. *Draws the 2nd greatest benefit from the Ammo Stock mod (second to the Phage). *Shares accuracy and damage falloff with the Hek, making it viable at a relatively long range. *While the reload is slow it still comes out ahead of the other shotguns when comparing shots fired, or potential damage dealt, to time spent reloading. *Can use the Sobek-exclusive Shattering Justice mod. Disadvantages: *Lowest pellet/projectile count of all shotguns; fires only four pellets per shot. **This can be an advantage against single targets or small groups, dealing much more damage per pellet to them compared to other shotguns. *Slowest base reload speed of all shotguns. *Relatively low ammo efficiency if fired in full-auto. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *When using against Infested, add a Chilling Grasp mod to slow them down and give you more time to fire more shots or reload when needed. The Sobek has good accuracy and the 100% stun on Ancients makes it a reliable hold-back weapon, keeping Ancients away from you and your team even at large distances. *When extensively modified, The Sobek is best fired in short bursts of three to five rounds due to its high power. Unlike the Hek, the Sobek is not especially ammo-efficient; and its high rate of fire demands good trigger control or ammo restores. *It is beneficial to concentrate on increasing fire rate and damage over ammunition capacity. *Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed. Trivia *Sobek is named after the ancient Egyptian God of the Nile river. *The central magazine rotates after each shot, and rotates for a second or two when starting the reload animation. The Sobek was one of the first weapons (along with the Seer) to possess a non-static model. **The Sobek's twin barrels are telescopic, retracting when stored on the back of the Warframe. *Replaced the Strun in the hands of Troopers but they do not seem to fire faster than they did with the former weapon. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 22.5 impact, 3.75 puncture, and 3.75 slash. Bugs *The Sobek's drum magazine has long had minor alignment issues, and may clip out of place. This is easily observed when examining the weapon in the Arsenal screen. *The Sobek will sometimes instantly reload its clip inconsistently at the beginning of its reload. **Oddly, this will happen more often when unmodified. See Also *Trooper, the Grineer unit who uses this weapon. *Shattering Justice, a Sobek exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Sobek Category:武器 Category:散弹枪 Category:主武器